Moldavite
Moldavite is the second original protagonist from Almandine 2018: The Power of Ice/Souls. She's also a character from Almandine 2019: The Power of Spirit. Appearance Current As of Chapter 8, her regeneration is almost identical to the previous regeneration except she has some second regeneration apperances. She wears a dark green jumper, brown V-shaped cartigan with a large green belt, short dark green trousers and brown boots. Previous She wears a dark brown sleeveless shirt combined with a brown V-shaped cardigan and a light green belt with a small forest green star on the front. She wears brown trousers, green shoes and a large dark brown star on the eye mark. She has a tiny yellow bow on the chest and a dark green cape on the back. Her skin is greyish green. Fourth As of the fourth regeneration, She now has a forest green bubble curly hair that reach to their thighs. She wears a light green jumper with a dark green striped sweater on the lower center and a white belt. She wears forest green trousers and white boots with black toe caps. At the end of Chapter 12, her large star on the eye mark is brown instead of white. Third She wears a slight dark green t-shirt combined with trousers and a V-shaped cardigan. She wears darker green boots. Second She wears a dark green t-shirt combined with trousers and a V-shaped cardigan with a large light green belt. She is barefoot. Debut Moldavite has a forest green bubble hair, two unknown-coloured green eyes and a small pointy nose. She wears a light green outfit with a huge yellow diamond symbol on the center. She wears dark green boots. Her skin is green. When Cursa attacks Moldavite, she is slightly injured due to her right arm is destroyed permanently. Personality She is gentle, brave, adventurous, smart and calm. She likes chopping wood everyday so they can make furniture for fun. In Funder Park to Coldfrost Mountain, she turns out to be sad, depressed and angry. She does not like the Galactic Generals, Rain Bat, Vampluie and Brown Sapphire. It reveals in Chapter 9 that Moldavite was a Bronze. Abilities Fusions * When fused with Almandine, they form Vesuvianite. * When fused with Abalone Pearl, they form Variscite. * When fused with Luminica, they form Moldinica. Skillset * Enhanced Axemanship: Moldavite can wield an axe with great proficiency in brute power and destructive features to kill strong enemies. She was able to perform feats such as stopping large incoming objects, break through objects (possibly even steel), and use wide sweeps to attack many enemies at once, they may also be proficient in wielding throwing axes to add a ranged attack to their repertoire. She can also use their axes as a tool or chopping wood cutting through most materials. Unique Abilities * Phytoanimation: Moldavite has the control over a powerful form of phytoanimation, the ability to control and create plant. * Flight: Moldavite can fly or otherwise move through the air using various methods. * Enhanced Speed: Moldavite's ability is to move at extraordinary physical speed. * Broúntzoskinesis: Moldavite can create, shape and manipulate bronze, an alloy consisting primarily of copper, usually with tin as the main additive. * Teleportation: The ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. Trivia * Almandine is the second major gem from 2018. * Almandine 2018 thinks that Moldavite was lime-green but they added forest-green for unknown reasons. But as of 2019, her colour is dark lime-green so that would been confirmed. * She spends chopping wood to make furniture everyday. * She helped to create some of the Gem experiments, so she catches some of them just to observe. * Moldavite likes going on 12 or more adventures. * She would only fuse with a Gem other than Almandine if it were a life-or-death situation, but even then, it would take some still to convince her to do it. * She was fought in the Rebellion. * Moldavite mentioned that she works in a wood factory in Chapter 9: School Storm. * In Chapter 4: The Wet Spot, It turns out that she does not like Almandine but as of Chapter 5 around the end, she likes Almandine. * Her instrument is a acoustic guitar. * Moldavite is right-handed. * This is the first time that she joins the Celestial Squad. * It reveals in Chapter 9 that Moldavite was a Bronze. * Due to Bronze's alter-ego, her regeneration is different. * It's unknown if Moldavite has a cape during the regeneration. * Moldavite is the only character who is not a Gem. * Moldavite's gemstone has changed from a heart to a teardrop just to avoid Spinel's gemstone from Steven Universe. * Even though Metals don't fuse, Moldavite can fuse with other characters due to how she's half Gem. Gemology * As a Stone of Connectivity, Moldavite carries an intense frequency, a fusion of earthly and extraterrestrial energies that are quickly felt, often dramatically in those who resonate with its power. * Holding Moldavite for the first time often produces a sensation of heat, felt first in the hand, then progressively throughout the body. * In some cases the heart chakra is activated, experienced as a pounding pulse, followed by sweating or flushing of the face, and an emotional release that may range from laughter to tears. * Moldavite is a member of the Tektite group of natural glasses formed from interplanetary collisions. * Moldavite is good for counteracting cynicism and connects even the most world-weary adult with the wonders of the universe. * It eases away doubts, even when the cause is unknown, and calms worries about money by providing solutions not previously considered. Gallery & Designs For more images, see Moldavite/Gallery. Category:Almandine 2018 Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:Heroes Category:Major Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Celestial Squad Category:Almandine 2019